Love Come Rescue
by VeleenaB
Summary: The story starts off during the Order Of The Phoenix, focused around Sirius Black's illegitimate daughter. Pairings include OC/OC, Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Draco.
1. Chapter 1: Grimmauld Place

**~:Grimmauld Place:~**

Grimmauld Place. It had certainly seen better years, even with Veleena's attempt to spruce it up a bit. But with boggarts and doxies lurking about, it had made the process slow and tiring. Not to mention her father's utter lack of enthusiasm in helping her. Sirius and Veleena had had quite a long discussion about her enrolling into Hogwarts for her seventh year. At first, his daughter had been against it. She hadn't wanted to leave him on his own with no one to look after him. But with the insistence that he was not an invalid and the reassurance that since the Weasleys were taking up temporary residence, Molly would make sure he was well fed she had very little argument in her corner. He'd even jokingly said that Kreacher would take care of him. "Yes if he doesn't die of fatigue and bitter old age in the process." It was eerie how much akin she was to him in face and nature. Even Dumbledore had remarked on such. Veleena had been forced to take prep courses over the summer to make sure she would be able to keep up with the work of a seventh year. Seemed she was on top of things, having inherited both her parents natural magical prowess. However, she'd still have to wait till her arrival at Hogwarts before she could be sorted. But even that hadn't stopped her father from digging out his old Gryfindor scarf and wrapping her up in it. Absolutely convinced she'd be just like her dear old dad, the second (and final) Black to be sorted outside of Slytherin. And sadly so, it was really quite likely.

But despite all his reassurances, the pit of her stomach was still twisted with faint unease. She had spent twelve years of her life with the Malfoys. Cissy had always been unfailingly loving toward the young Black, but her husband had not extended the same sentiment. And perhaps it was that, that despite how Lucius had treated her, she owed it to him that she'd fully turned out just like her father. It was hard to say really, that if having his love and approval as a surrogate father would have caused her to accept his values and principles. But it really didn't matter. He hadn't. And she hadn't. And the last year and a half with her father had been remarkably freeing. That was if you left out the part about him being a fugitive and the both of them spending a good six months slinking from town to town and being ever manner of not free. A bond between father and daughter that simply had an iron clad will of its own. And that was it, she was leaving him. All alone in a house he despised with every fiber of his being. Of course he looked a thousand times better now. Healthy, his hair managed, proper clothes. A far cry from the tattered clothed, skeletal, stark raving mad man she'd come across when he'd first escaped.

She rested the tea cup back atop its tray as she stood, smoothing out her dress before she followed her father out of the sitting room. "Oh! Good grief, the Order is bringing him over tonight, aren't they? Honestly, I feel like I've lost my head half the time these days." She hadn't seen Harry since last year, though HE hadn't actually seen her since he was just a baby. Her father wasn't the only one with a canine animagus form to slink around in. Had there always been this many stairs? It felt like ages just to get up to the fourth floor. "I'll have Kreacher be sure to have tea and hot cocoa ready for when everyone arrives. You know how Remus loves his chocolate." A warm smile graced her lips at the thought. It was practically his answer for everything, it was really rather adorable. "Speaking of Remus its…not close to…-that- time, right?" Poor Veleena, she was right scared to death of werewolves now because of her unfortunate run-in with Lupin during his cycle when she was thirteen. Loved -him- to death, but definitely not his condition. Though it wasn't as if it'd gotten so bad that she plotted out the phases of the moon as well just to be sure.

Sirius had a long look at the clock, before starting up the next flight of carpeted stairs with Veleena not far behind. "That's a good point, Veleena. But…I am certain that Remus knows how to manage his condition after decades of scheduling meetings around it." The stairwell was lined with several paintings, pictures and other images of the Black family. Each photo would turn watch Sirius pass and crane to see his daughter at tow. "…Who's there? Who's dirtying my house…!" Sirius' mother screeched from her portrait just at the top of the stairs. "It's the Blood Traitor's offspring…what vile pest!" "As pleasant as always. Good to see you too Grandmother!" 'You filthy child! You are no granddaughter of mine! I have no sons!' "Oh how I wish that were the case…" With a flick of her wand, the curtain drew back over her grandmother's bitterly withered old face. She was certain both her and her father wouldn't mind not being related to the wretch. Sirius had given the portrait a cold glare before setting upon the long corridor of the fourth floor. Her dead uncle's old bedroom had already been over-hauled to be her own. Kreacher had thrown quite a fit about it too, but Sirius had only kicked him down the stairs and told him to shut his irritating old mouth about it. Regulus was dead, he'd not be NEEDING his old bedroom anymore. "Do you need any help packing?" "No, I finished last night. Fred and George helped. Though I think they just made it more difficult. Their ideas of helping are…not terribly helpful. I think I've got everything…" "You look worried?" There was a hesitant pause as her worries rested on the tip of her tongue. "Well….what if he doesn't like me!" Sirius' bark-like laugh echoed down the hallway at his daughter's expense, which of course only made her pouted frown worsen.

"Veleen, you're being ridiculous. Why wouldn't Harry like you?" "Its just… I was raised with the Malfoys and I know how Draco treated him over the years and I-" "Veleena. None of that was your fault. If anything it was mi-" "Stop, please…Please don't." The last thing she wanted was to get into that again. It had been one of the first conversations they had had. And she never ever wanted to see her father asking for her forgiveness for abandoning her, ever again. The conversation looked as though it would take a turn for the worse, and they were both in need of a distraction. And Merlin's beard luck was on her side! Bless Tonks and Remus, they were saints! Of course it was Tonk's clumsiness that let her know others had arrived, the Order along with Harry following in toe. A clear sigh of relief flew past her lips as she smiled as Tonks called out her apology for knocking something over. "I know I'm being silly, you're right. I'm perfectly lovable! Lets get downstairs. I'm sure Harry has been dying to see you, you're the only family he's got left." "Not the -only- family." She knew a lot of his attachment to Harry was that the boy was a carbon copy of James and she didn't doubt for a second that he dearly missed his best friend every day. She smiled lightly as she took his arm after his hand had comfortingly brushed the crown of her head and led him down stairs only releasing him once the greetings commenced and the Order members filed into the dining room to begin business

Veleena's nose scrunched into an awkward smile as she tried to repress her laugh at Tonk's attempting to kiss her cheek with duck shaped lips. Her cousin would do anything for a laugh. Walburga's screams were muffled behind her thick curtain as Kreacher attempted to console his deceased mistress. Everyone simply ignored the sound as though it were no more than white noise of a television set. Alastor had placed a gruff pat on her shoulder as he hobbled past, Remus a chaste kiss on her temple and Shacklebolt no more than a polite nod. The Advanced Guard made themselves at home at the lengthy dining room table as Molly fussed over Harry. "Oh my dear boy. You look a bit peaky don't you? Well, that will have to wait a bit. Meeting is first and then we'll have supper." A few more gentle pats on his cheeks and he was released as she too turned to join the others.

Sirius gave his Godson a healthy squeezed hug before assessing the Order had gotten him there all in one piece. "It's good to see you, Harry. I know you must be anxious to be caught up on everything but I'm afraid you'll have to be patient a bit longer." Sirius was not in full agreement over Dumbledore's orders to keep Harry in the dark. And Veleena was in absolute agreement with her father. But they really had very little choice. The older wizard motioned toward the feminine form behind him "You were a bit too young to be able to remember her, but this is my daughter." Veleena smiled as Harry spoke her name hesitantly. It was a smile that nearly cloned Sirius', a mimicked spark in her twinned pools of striking blue. Sirius gave Harry another pat on the shoulder before heading Remus' call to join them. Veleena craned her head to watch him disappear before looking back toward Harry.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping. Ron and Hermione have been eager to see you as well." She urged him toward the stairs as she took the lead. They passed Kreacher as he mumbled his hushed insults "Ignore him. He's still a bit too loyal to my dead Grandmother. And I am sorry the house is in such disarray. No one has lived her for, oh… at least a decade. But its safe!" And that was really what mattered more than anything else. "I doubt they're as eager as you think they are… I've barely heard from them all summer." The older girl's head craned over her shoulder at Harry's bitterly mumbled words. Her lips were parted as if to come to his friends defense, but she stopped short, thinking it best to let the two explain themselves. Veleena came to stop in front of a bedroom door, her hand inclosing around a brass knob that lacked the luster and shine of its youth. The hinges groaned of years of neglect as she stepped aside, allowing him sight of his ginger haired best friend before Hermione rushed into his arms.

"I'll let you know when the meeting is over and dinner is ready. Try not to wander around too much, we haven't been able to clear out ALL of the nasty new tenants." Doxie stings were never fun. She left the trio to catch up in the privacy of one of the many bedrooms as she made a belated entrance to the Order meeting. There were quite a few heated discussions, the loudest of the lot being Mad Eye and her father of course. Though Molly was known to put in a good elevated pitch of her two knuts. Remus, as always, tried to be the voice of reason amongst the opinionated wizards. She understood Molly's protectiveness toward Harry. After all, the woman had nearly taken him on as yet another son. "If anyone's got a right to know it's Harry. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back! He's not a child, Molly!" "He's not an adult either! He's not James, Sirius. "He's not your son." "He's as good as! Who else as he got?" "He's got me!" "Sirius, if you want to endanger the life of your only child, I've got no say in that, but I will not hear of you trying to put more on Harry's shoulders than he can handle. He's just a boy!" They both had valid points. Harry was still very young. But he had a right to know what was going on. Veleena excused herself after the half hour of listening to debates, taking a quick breather in the hallway when she noticed a fluff of pale orange. That was Hermione's pet…Crookshanks, wasn't it? Thinking the feline had managed to catch something it shouldn't have, she walked a bit closer to notice it batting at….an ear?

Her head lifted to the wide eyes of Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Harry perched on the stairs. The twins spread guilty grins across their faces as she sighed heavily. "The two of you are utterly shameless." She couldn't blame them though. The reason Fred and George weren't present in the dining room was because Molly was absolutely unrelentingly against it. Sirius on the other hand, had insisted his daughter be a part of the Order. And she was happy to do her part. Looking back over her shoulder, she mildly shook her head "Seems as though they've given up for now, dinner should be out soon then. Wash up, the lot of you." Though her tone had the slightest hint of chastisement, it was clear by her exasperated smile she had no intentions of ratting all of them out. She hoped the tempers would have settled by the time the food was laid out across the table.

Helping set out the final dishes, Veleena sat herself next to her father. Idle chatter filled the room, mingling with the sounds of forks and spoons. Things seemed to be falling back into light-hearted ease. Of course, Sirius had a way about him to put a quick end to that. He was unstoppably stubborn. And after bringing up Order business and Harry insisting he too wanted to join, Sirius had a triumphant exclaim and Molly looked more furious than ever. Once dinner was finished, Veleena, Hermione and Ginny all helped Molly clean up. Tonks had been forbidden to do so, Veleena reminding her clumsy cousin, they only had so many dishes to spare. Sirius and Harry left the room to have a private talk before Molly declared it was time for bed.

Veleena knocked gently on the room Ron and Harry were sharing before she heard the muffled invitation to come inside. Poking her head inside, she grinned lightly "Remus and I are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow so if you need anything for school…" She eyed Ron specifically as he gave her a 'What?' expression. "Just let me know before I leave." "Erm…Veleena?" "Hm?" "This portrait… Who's is it?" "Portrait? Oh…well…Honestly, Harry, I haven't the slightest. It could be any number of the Black family. Though it seems whoever it is isn't too keen on keeping you both company. I wouldn't pay it any mind." Though as soon as she closed the door, her high pitched squeal filled the hallway, followed quickly by the sound of her elevated voice "FRED! Stop DOING that! It wasn't bloody funny the first three times, it still isn't!" Her temperamental voice faded down the hallway along with her footsteps, all of which were over-lapped by Fred's laughter.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" The front door opened in a flurry of movements as the young redheaded Black shifted awkwardly inside, her arms full of three large brown paper bags filled to the brim with supplies. The 'we' of course, included an equally burdened Remus Lupin, the must taller man towering over her as they scuffled inside as Remus awkwardly closed the door with his foot. Of course, leave it to Tonks to play favorites as her cousin wafted past her to help Remus with his bags, the older man smiling sheepishly before turning head to glance in her direction "Veleena do you need me to help you?" "No no, go flirt with your girlfriend!"<p>

The blasé response was shortened by a sudden squeak as Fred and George appeared on either side of her with a resounding pop, grins widening as she nearly squeezed the contents out of the bags at the sudden fright. "Still. Not…funny…" With a growing glare, she shoved a bag into each of their arms forcefully before the chuckling duo followed her to the kitchen. The air about the house still had a sense of seriousness to it, and while the happenings seemed to hit harder for the younger generations of the house, Veleena was convinced it wouldn't do anyone any good to mope about. Which Molly seemed to share the sentiment, having put the lot of them to work on cleaning.

"Get everything I asked for, Vega?" "Yes. At least, I think I did. Do you realize how hard it is to read your handwriting, Moody? HONESTLY? Its…its… Well, putting ink on the feet of Cornish pixies and letting them run around a piece of parchment would be easier to bloody read! As I'm fairly certain ARSEPUDDLE doesn't EXIST." Both of the twins snorted a laugh, disappearing into the kitchen as she waved his 'grocery' list in the air in exasperation. He snatched it waspishly from her hand to look it over, grumbling to himself. "Asphodel, Black. Bloody clear as day." Alastor knew that it was the furthest thing from 'clear as day', which is why his voice never truly rose from its mumbled state.

Veleena helped Molly unpack all of the various things she and Remus had been sent off to get. Quite a few potions ingredients as well as food for dinner. "Oh, dear, you'll help Harry pick out something proper for his hearing tomorrow?" "Yes, of course." "So much fuss about. I do hope things calm down soon. Off you go then, fetch Harry and make sure his things are laid out. Dinner will be ready soon. And and dear would you mind seeing if Alastor and Severus will be staying for supper?" With a bit of a fatigued smile, Veleena nodded, disappearing back out of the kitchen to seek out Harry, drifting past one of the sitting rooms in the process.

"Moody are you staying for dinner!" "What's that?" "Dinner!" A vague grunted sound was the only response she was given as she called down the hallway to him. Good as a yes in her book. Wandering into one of the drawing rooms, she found the golden trio less than enthusiastic about cleaning. Harry perked up at the sudden sight of the redhead while Hermione was still chastising Ron about his utter laziness. "I'm here to relieve you of your community service for a moment. Come on, Molly asked me to help you make sure you've got everything set for your hearing tomorrow. It wont help your case to be late to something like this." She motioned for the younger boy to follow her as they ascended up the stair cases to the second floor and into the room given to him and Ron.

"But it wasn't my fault-" "Harry, I understand that. I'm not the one you've got to convince. Fudge is not about to hear of You-Know-Who coming back, he'll find anyway he possibly can to keep you quiet. So it's really best that you not make it any easier for him. Now, fetch out your nicest outfit." Though what Harry produced failed to meet Veleena's idea of 'nice'. And he could practically read her mind from the look on her face. "Well you don't expect me to wear dress robes do you? And it isn't like the Dursleys take me shopping every year for new clothes…..Or ever, for that matter." Harry spat the words bitterly as Veleena exhaled a soft sigh. None of her father's old clothes would fit the fifteen year old either, he was significantly shorter than he or even Regulus at that age. "No, I suppose this will have to do. I'll tailor them a bit and make sure they're pressed for morning." "What am I… I mean, what should I …you know…expect?" "I honestly don't know, Harry. I've never been to the Ministry before, I know very little about the Wizengamot and how they work. Arthur will be able to tell you more, I'm sure, he'll be taking you in the morning." "Could you….could you come with me?" There was a moment of silence as Harry stared at her with a vague sense of vulnerability and unease before she offered him a soft smile "Of course I will." She knew if he could truly have his way, it would be Sirius that would be accompanying him to the Ministry, but his daughter was the next best thing, right?

She had saved the least pleasant of her tasks for last as she shoo'd Harry back off to continue to help the slow going cleaning process as she took the flight of stairs up to the third floor. She hesitated at the well worn door shut tightly to the room that held Snape and Shacklebolt. They'd apparently had something of private matters to discuss. She could hear a few hushed voices from within and no part of her truly wanted to interrupt. After a few drawn out seconds, her petite hand lifted to knock softly on the rotting wood. At first she was offered no response before the door creaked open, her aqua blue eyes lifting to meet the steady glare of Severus Snape, his looming figure blocking any view she might have had into the old bedroom. "What is it?" Veleena had had very little interaction with the older man, a bit of a biasedness toward him she'd both inherited from her father and beginning to pick up from Harry. Though, she couldn't honestly say she hated this man, she didn't even know him. But she was wary. And naturally, almost always sided with her father. "…Molly wanted to know if you'd like to stay for dinner?" "Did she now." Veleena exhaled a puff of air as she forced a fake guilty half-smile. "No, Severus. I'm the one who wanted to know. It would just make me so happy if you'd stay!" He stared at her with a parted lip incredulous look before she finally dropped the sarcastic act long enough to flatly state, "Molly's making enough food to feed half of London, I really wouldn't advise declining her, are you staying or not." "…Fine."

"Oh wonderful!" Veleena clapped her hands together a single time in such a sarcastic manner that was far more befitting of her father than herself "And here I was worried we wouldn't have anyone to make the atmosphere at the dinner table cheerful again!" Her tiny hands balled into loose fists next to her shoulders as she mouthed the word 'yay' with an all too arrogant smile that only worsened the glare that was bearing down on her shoulders. She could practically see the insults resting on his sneering lips, "Now if you're quite finished being just as intolerable as your father-" "I find my father quite tolerable actually." "….Leave." Giving him another deceivingly light hearted smile, but he managed to do nothing more than slam the door in her face. She supposed she could be a bit too much like her father, she just couldn't help but taunt him at times. He was just so easy to ruffle.

"SIRIUS! YOU GET BACK HERE WITH THOSE THIS INSTANT!" Veleena stopped short at the bottom of the stairs as her father lightly trotted past in his animagus form with a basket of rolls in his mouth while Molly chased and hollered after him. "Veleena! I don't have time to fool with these childish games, get those from your father, would you!" Biting back a laugh with pursed lips, the young woman nodded, stepping off the stairs and following her father into one of the many sitting rooms. Taking the basket from his mouth he stared at her with inhumanly rounded eyes, his ears pressed back against his head "Oh, don't, just don't. The puppy face stopped working year- STOP IT!" With a frustrated groan, she took one of the rolls from the basket, practically shoving it into his mouth before she huffed, straightening up "You are just the worst kind of person." He didn't seem to care as he happily chewed on the warm buttery piece of bread. Dinner was finally ready half an hour later, bowls and plates of food set out along the length of the table as the scents of every delicious home cooked dish filled the large dining room. Idle chatter and laughter filled it as well as everyone prepared to sit down to eat. Veleena took her usual spot between Sirius and Remus, everyone else filing in suit as tonight's went far better than the previous, even with Snape's scowling face attempting to drown the jovial air.

Dinner was over and the large group of people became slightly smaller as all that remained were The Weasleys in their ancient family home. Harry was once again being entertained by her father, Hermione and Ginny discussing something in another part of the large room while Fred and George and wandered off in a deep discussion over their plans for their new shop. Thinking it best to get Harry's clothes fixed before morning, Veleena started up the stairs with Ron not too far behind before her shoulders were suddenly grabbed. Wide eyed, she found herself being used as a human shield against something unknown to her as the pair stumbled backward, losing balance as she fell on top of him. "Ron! What in Merlin's name is wrong with you!" "You didn't tell me there were spiders in this blasted house!" "…What?" A shaken hand pointed to the withered railing of the stairs as Veleena's eyes landed on a spider. "Oh you must be joking, Ronald." "Joking? Do I sound like I'm bloody joking? That thing is massive!" In reality, it was probably no bigger than a sickle. Climbing back to her feet, her perturbed stare found the wide-eyed face of the youngest Weasley brother. "We've got doxies and boggarts and you think we've not got spiders as well? Have you not noticed the webs everywhere?" She pointed a hand toward the ceiling as his head tipped back, a look of pale faced horror taking over.

"Oh God… they're everywhere. How am I supposed to sleep tonight. Especially when they're the size of that one! It'll probably wander into my bed tonight! No, I can't stay here." Her patience was clearly running thin as she leaned down, grasping his ankle as her hand yanked at his shoe "What're you doing!" Freeing his foot, she took the large shoe and smacked it over the spider resting on the dark cherry wood railing, successfully squashing it. "And now you're safe." She ignored just how put-out he looked despite the mild relief in his eyes as she handed him back his shoe, continuing up the stairs to tend to Harry's clothes before bed. Tomorrow was going to be a taxing day.


	2. Chapter 2: Ministry Of Magic

**~:Ministry Of Magic:~**

Breakfast was earlier that morning, Molly insisting eating with everyone would help to calm Harry's nerves a bit. The household of wizards shuffled into the dining room, their minds still bogged down with the hazy fog of sleep as they murmured their 'good mornings' while taking up residence in their selected chairs. As always, Veleena found herself between her father and Remus, and this morning, across from Harry. Between stifled yawns, they all began to fill their plates with the delicious food Molly had made. With a fork full of eggs, Veleena finally noticed the intent stare Harry had placed on her shoulders, glancing up to offer him a quizzical expression before continuing to eat. "Sorry, it's just. The two of you really do look a lot alike. It's kind of weird, to watch." With a lopsided smile, he then in turn began to eat as well.

The similarities would really only worsen as the pair simultaneously winked with a knowing smile before lifting a glass to their lips, Sirius' goblet filled with orange juice while Veleena's held pumpkin. It was uncanny really how much they mimicked one another, or rather, Veleena mimicked her father. They moved much the same, with a fluid aristocratic grace that seemed to be embedded in their very blood. The clatter of forks and spoons easily began to fill the room as the large lot of mixed families began to eat. It really was a blessing Molly was such an amazing cook, but with years of experience keeping the vociferous appetites of six boys pacified, it was hardly a wonder. Breakfast was nearly over and Veleena was busying herself cutting a very carefully placed hole within a fluffy round biscuit before she filled it with honey. Smiling to herself she raised it toward her lips only to have her father pluck it from her hand.

Lips still parted, her hand remained in mid-air as he looked over at him, allowing her eyes to do the speaking for her. But Sirius merely rose his brows, keeping the roll in hand "Aren't you worried about your figure?" And that parted lip expression only widened as she gave him an appalled look at his teasing insinuation that she was getting fat. She could hear Remus cough next to her in a pour attempt to hide the chuckle that vibrated through his throat. But there would be no use in arguing as her father devoured nearly half of it in a single bite. The younger Black shifted stiffly in her chair, subconsciously scooting closer to Remus, all the while silently glaring at her father. Purse lipped, she finally looked away, allowing the ruffled feathers to be soothed by the laughter of the room.

Once breakfast was nearly over, Arthur placed a hand on Harry's shoulders, telling him it was time to go. Once out into the hallway, Veleena pulled open a small closet, fetching out a jacket she'd mended for him before helping Harry into it. "You really did a brilliant job, I mean they actually-" "Fit?" "Heh..Yeah." "Well, I'm no seamstress. Took a few go's but it's not so bad.." She adjusted the front of the blazer against his shoulders as he shyly shifted his weight from foot to foot. But it was only moments before the young wizard found his hair assaulted by her fingers as she stubbornly attempted to tame the wild black locks while he made a few disgruntled noises. "Veleena, you're wasting your time." "Stand still!" "Really, its not going to work-" "It's just this one piece here!" She stared at him with pursed lips as he managed to catch both her wrists, stopping the motherly onslaught. "Come on you two! We don't need to be late." Using the sudden distraction, she took one last go at his hair before he dodged around her hands, practically running out the front door as she exhaled an exasperated sigh, following after.

The trio made their way into muggle London, heading down toward the subways. Harry had to reassure Veleena that the escalator was entirely safe, though she still looked ridiculous clinging to the railing as she watched it carry her downward distrustfully. "Underground trains! Ingenious these muggles." Though the process of actually getting TO the subway was a bit more complicated. Arthur watched muggle after muggle proceed through the small plastic gates, attempting to do the same but the flap of plastic simply wouldn't budge. Looking back at the adolescent pair, Veleena merely stood with the same confused expression as his own before Harry took the lead, feeding the the box their tickets before they were allowed passage. Without Harry, they'd probably have been standing there for hours. While Veleena had shown a mild curiosity toward the muggle world, she'd never actually been IN it. Reading about it was one thing, but this was utterly foreign. Yet they made it look so easy, making due living without magic...

Making their way back up, they passed through several blocks before coming to a large red telephone booth disguised as an entrance "I've never used a visitor's entrance before. Should be fun!" "I...I don't know that...we'll all...-fit-." Veleena voiced her concern, tipping her head to the side as she examined the object. It looked like a bit of a tight squeeze for three nearly full grown persons. "Come on now, we'll make due! I've only enough muggle money for one trip." Harry and Veleena shifted uncomfortably inside the booth, trying to get into a position that allowed all three of them space, the poor boy getting knocked in the nose by her elbow in the process as she murmured apology after apology. Finally, she'd settled with her back pressed to the right-hand wall, Harry's back resting against her chest as she placed her hands lightly on his shoulders. Arthur squeezed in, digging out his muggle money and placing in the proper code while Harry awkwardly looked over his shoulder toward the girl who was even in height with him, not sure how to react at the close proximity. But Veleena merely smiled as the booth began to shift below ground "Hi Harry." With a sheepish grin, he turned his head back forward, glancing upwards a single time as they disappeared from sight.

The door finally swung back open as the trio shifted out onto the entry floor of the Ministry, falling in line with the bustling crowd that filled the large room. It was really an impressive sight, and even a bit overwhelming as the two teenagers stuck close to Arthur. It was of particular interest to Veleena as she inwardly thought that this was something she would see daily if she managed to pass her Auror exams "What level are the Auror offices on?" "That would be the second. This here is the atrium, level eight. We'll be heading off to ten though, where the Wizagamot courtroom is. Come on then, keep up." They squeezed into an elevator, shifting around as they glanced up toward a few charmed notes hovering over head "Used to use owls. The mess was astounding." Just before the caged box shifted into motion, Shacklebot slipped inside, standing at the back before informing Mr. Weasley of some rather taxing news "Merlin's beard. Thank you, Kingsly. Seems they've changed the time of your hearing." "...When is it?" "In five minutes..."

They finally arrived on the proper floor, heading onto into the eerily lit corridors, the dark green marble giving it a bit of a cold and empty effect. They were nearly to the stairs when hushed voices pulled at Harry's attention, his feet halting to a stop as he looked over toward Lucius Malfoy who seemed to be in a bit of a private discussion. The elder blonde stiffened, straightening up as he angled his head into its infamous haughty position. At first, Veleena's gaze had rested questioningly on Harry's shoulders before she glanced over, finding herself frozen under the seething stare of Lucius. She'd not seen him in well over a year. Not once since ...that night. She must have looked like a cornered rabbit as she watched the muscles along the blonde's jaw tighten. The sudden unexpected shock of coming face to face with him had been so profound she'd not noticed Arthur nudge Harry gently forward until his voice sharply broken the air "Veleena!" A single blink snapped her attention back toward Arthur who was glancing over his shoulder, heeding her to join them as he continued to urge Harry toward the stairs. One last incredulous glace was placed toward Lucius before she hastily complied.

Stopping in front of the stairwell, Arthur offered Harry a few more encouraging words for the boy who looked downright wracked with nerves. "We're not allowed in, I'm afraid. Good luck Harry." The young wizard glanced over toward his god-sister as she offered him a weak smile "I'll be right here once you're finished." He nodded a bit numbly before slowly ascending up the stairs and disappearing into the courtroom. "You don't think they'll actually suspend him, do you?" "Well it seems they're bent on trying. Fudge knows what kind of sway Harry can have over our world, and with the backing of someone like Dumbledore, it'd only be a matter of time before his word as Minister came second at best. Which, with the reality of things, is a bit of an inevitability anyhow." "Yes but they can't possibly find a legal way to do this? Harry had even said that some elderly woman...oh...Figg? She'd seen them as well?" "Ah yes, Arabella Figg. She should be showing up as a witness in Harry's defense. As is Dumbledore." Arthur nodded toward the bearded Professor as he made his sudden arrival, shifting past them in a flurry of silvery gray robes as he offered them a grim smile coupled with a reassuring nod before he too disappeared up the stairs. "There's no sense in fretting over it now, we'll know soon enough what they decide."

The hearing was barely a half hour long before Harry came back down the stairs with a weary smile "They cleared me of all charges." "Oh, Harry! That's wonderful!" "Brilliant! I knew Dumbledore would be able to have this mess cleaned up. Come on then, lets get you both back to the entrance. I've got to stay a bit longer for some things for work. You'll tell Molly I'll be home before dinner?" "Of course." "Mr. Weasley, about Dumbledore. I tried to talk to him after the hearing but he just...ignored me. I don't understand." "Ah, Harry. I'm sure he was just in a hurry." "Yes but-" "Don't think on it! I'm sure he'll make time to speak with you once you're back at Hogwarts. Just be happy you're still able to go, hm?" "...Right...Yeah." Sending the pair back up the way they came, Veleena glanced around as they stepped back out into muggle London. "We passed a muggle ice cream parlor on the way, fancy having a bit of a celebration?" "Erm...Veleena we'd have to have muggle money-" "Oh I know! I got a bit extra when you were explaining to Arthur what each coin was. Though...you'll...have to explain it to me now." She dug into the pockets of her jacket, pulling out a small wade of bills "They don't explain to you at all how much you're getting-" "That's fifty pounds, Veleena." "Is that a lot?" "Heh its way more than we'd need for a few ice cream cones."

"Here, you hold onto it." "Veleena its your money." "I know! But I don't want them to look at me like I'm some sort of daft lunatic if I try to pay incorrectly. Please, Harry, this is the first time I've ever been to muggle London, you've grown up with them, you already know what to do." "Alright, alright." Beaming triumphantly, that smile would only last so long as the pair wandered into the ice cream parlor. Veleena was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer number of choices. Some of which were just as oddly labeled as those in the wizarding world. "And...they all taste...different?" "Well, no, I mean a lot of them taste similar." "Well then why don't they just choose the best one of all the ones that taste the same?" "Because people like to have more options I suppose." "That seems wasteful..." "Yeah, maybe a bit..." "I'm sorry, Harry. This must be boring for you... I only suggested it because I can't take you anywhere in ...well...you know. I'm supposed to take you straight home. You really don't have to humor me, I'm sure you're anxious to get back and tell everyone-" "No, I don't mind. I mean, yeah, they'll be relieved but it's not like they're expecting us right away, right?" "True...But-" "This is better. It's kind of hard to have a conversation at Grimmauld Place. Well, one on one anyway..."

Thoroughly reassured, Veleena went back to attempting to sort through the volumes of flavors "Does that one taste like blueberries?" "Um...no..." "...Then why is it blue?" Harry only smiled, ruffling the hair on the back of his head "How about you just tell me what your favorite flavors are and I'll pick for us?" "But I don't want to get something I could try any other time! Oh! Orange Tiger? Does it-" "No, whatever you're going to ask, just ...no." The older girl grinned widely before finally allowing Harry to choose for them both. Handing her the small cone of lemon sorbet, they took a seat near the window. "So...this will be your first time at Hogwarts?" "Attending yes, going, no. I've been a couple of times. Narcissa would force Lucius to take me with him to a few of Draco's Quidditch matches. So I've never actually been inside or anything, just to the pitch." "What was it like...living with the Malfoys? I don't mean to pry, honestly, if you don't want to talk about it its alright." "No, its alright Harry. I expect everyone to ask me sooner or later. Everything has been so chaotic they've not had much of a chance to. It...well... Haha, it was nothing like being with my father. I suppose the best way to describe it, was that it was very lonely." She forced a smile toward her god-brother when it looked as though her words struck him deeper than he was able to convey.

While Veleena had hoped for a more light-hearted conversation with Harry, she was still happy to listen to him as he tried to ease his own mind over the happenings. "I just don't understand why Fudge would all of the sudden dislike me-" "Harry it isn't about disliking you. You remember what Remus said? He's just afraid. To the point that he's really going to start putting everyone in danger. But what we're doing now really is all we can do. As it stands, he's still got the loudest voice among us. Until there is absolutely indisputable evidence, people will continue to listen to him because its what they -want- to hear. Harry no one wants to relive the terror You-Know-Who caused the first time he tried to take power." "Well what about Dumbledore! Hermione said that he made them promise not to tell me anything. Why would he want to keep me in the dark?" "I... I don't know Harry, he... Maybe he's just trying to protect you. I can't begin to understand how that man's mind works, but I do know that everything he does, he does for good reason. I know it must be frustrating for you-" "No, you DON'T know! You've not be shut out in the dark!-" "Harry calm down-" "I don't WANT to calm down! I'm tired of everyone just skirting around my questions! Sirius is the only one who cares if I know anything-" "He is NOT. Now lower your voice! People are staring!" Harry's glaring gaze shifted uncomfortably toward the muggle parents with their children as they shot the pair wary looks. "Come on, we should go." "Sorry..." "It's alright. But none of us are against you Harry, but we have to trust Dumbledore's judgement. I assure it, it's very much frustrating for us as well, to not even be given a reason why we can't tell you anything."

* * *

><p>And the next morning didn't seem to be any less at ease as the day before. The air within the ancient home was -anything- but peaceful. "You're NOT going." "Veleena I am your father-" "You're also a FUGITIVE. Why don't you just saunter into the Ministry while you're at it and shout 'OH HELLO EVERYONE! JUST THOUGHT I'D HAND MYSELF OVER.'!" "That's enough. No daughter of mine is going to set the rules in my own home." "You bloody hate this house!" "That isn't the sodding point, Veleena!" "YOU'RE NOT GOING!" Veleena was determined to put her foot down about the matter and the short tempered wizard took it anything but well. "Veleena, quit being so hardheaded!" "Oh! Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle BLACK." "I can't deal with you when you get like this. Remus talk to your goddaughter." "OH! DON'T you shove me off on Remus just because you have no valid argument!" Though when it looked like the fight would only worsen, Remus did in fact step in to play referee, separating the two hotheaded Blacks. And since then, they had hardly spoken a word to one another. And everyone simply ignored the feuding stares of the cross father and daughter duo, as the pair continued to be pleasant to everyone -else-. Sirius instead used the rest of the morning to talk with Harry, much to the young Potter's elation. And that was perfectly fine. Veleena figured they both just needed some time to collect themselves and put away that vicious Black temper. Breakfast went more decently than expected, Veleena sitting at the opposite end of the table from her usual seat next to her father and the pair having a death-staring match over the last pancake. Which of course, Ron ended up taking anyway, oblivious to the silent battle raging over it.<p>

It was really quite childish of both of them, but the younger Black had not taken kindly to the idea of her father getting caught and the elder was anything but pleased at the idea of being held up in a home he hated any longer. Once breakfast was completed, Veleena excused herself to her bedroom to collect her things while Alastor and Tonks rounded everyone up to take leave for the train station. And like always, it didn't matter a word anyone said, Sirius was going to do exactly as he pleased. So all of them found themselves accompanied by the large black dog that was Sirius Black as they wove in and out of the thin crowds on platform nine and three quarters. Moody was only wasting his breath as well as he whispered a harsh chastising comment toward the dog that only seemed to bark in mocking laughter. Only once he was safely out of public eye did he transform back into the smiling man who looked far too pleased with himself. Abandoning her trunk next to Tonks, Veleena followed her father inside the abandoned room, irritation practically dripping off her figure while Moody took up standing guard outside the door. "You said you weren't coming!"

"Do you plan to be cross with me forever?" "-Maybe-. It certainly doesn't help lying to me just to get me to stop yelling!" "I didn't want to miss seeing you off on your first day." "I'm not ten!" "No, but you -are- my daughter. I trust the order, but I want to keep you safe as well, Veleena. You -and- Harry. And is it really such a crime for a father to want to see off his only child?" Her resolve was quickly crumbling as she allowed him to kiss the top of her head. She knew some part of her wanted him there as well and it was that part of her that only fueled her previous anger about it. It WAS upsetting that her own father wasn't technically allowed to be there for her. But she knew if she'd told him the truth he'd have only been encouraged to go, which now, was an entirely moot point since there he was regardless. "Yes, fine, I forgive you. But ONLY if you get home without any incidents at all. Not one! I wont forgive you if you wind up back in Azkaban because you felt the need to chase muggle cars pretending to be an overgrown dog."

He dismissed her worries with the wave of his hand and soft chuckle before hugging her goodbye. "You'll be sure to write?" "...As often as I can." "Then I'll see you at Christmas." Frowning, she felt a sudden hot sting fill her eyes as her father patted her shoulders "There's no need for tears, Veleena" "I'm not crying! I..just...oh ..shut up." And it proved to be increasingly difficult not to do just that as he kissed her temple, reminding her that he loved her. She hadn't anticipated the sudden bout of irrational homesickness when she'd not even left yet. Perhaps this was why she'd been so willing to pick a fight with him today. If she left angry with him, she'd not be so quick to miss him... "You'll be home before you know it, I promise." "...Maybe I am ten." With a soft chuckle, he gave her another lingering hug before she left the small station room and boarded the train. Fred and George had tried to convince her to ride in their compartment, but Veleena insisted she wanted to ride with Harry. Which, of course meant Ron and Hermione as well, who she was currently awkwardly sitting next to in silence as they waited for Harry to join them as Harry said his goodbyes to Sirius.

Harry finally joined them, mumbling an apology in some awkward moment of thinking he'd kept them waiting. Which was probably spurred on but the sheer maladroit air about the cabin. "I figured you'd be riding with Fred and George? ..Not that...you know, you have to, I don't mind if you ride with us, right guys?" "Oh-yeah, sure." "Of course not." Despite the trio not entirely knowing how to react to a sudden addition, Veleena merely shrugged it off. "Those ginger bookends have done enough to drive me crazy. I'm quite happy to spend a bit of time away from them." She grinned widely, her crimson curls shaking gently with the movement of her head. Her hair was not quite the vivid orangey red of the trademark Weasley tresses, but more of a toned down auburn that lit up like scarlet fire when the sun danced across her features. She loved Fred and George, but even she could only handle small dosages of their antics at a time. "Besides, we've only got about oh...say...fourteen years to catch up on? Grimmauld Place isn't exactly the easiest place in the world to have a proper conversation as I'm sure you've noticed. Of course, I've heard a few bits and pieces here and there about all of you over the years. But I thought this would be a good opportunity to actually speak to all of you about -you- and not all this Order business." After all, she'd only gotten a few moments to herself with Harry and none at all with Ron or Hermione.

The train let out a long-winded whistle before jerking into motion, Veleena's head tipping toward the window once they passed the remaining station walls. "Yeah, Fred was telling me you grew up with Malfoy. Sure you got a load of information on us." The older girl seemed unphased by the bitter sarcasm in the young Weasley's voice as Hermione hissed his name in reprimand. That much hadn't honestly been openly discussed, not with Ron and Hermione at least. It had merely been stated in passing introductions weeks ago. Fred and George had talked with her about it of course, but this was the first Ron had spoken of it. "No, its alright. I understand the concern. It's true, I was raised by the Malfoys. Given...the circumstances, they thought that was the best placement for me." Veleena's mother was also deceased. "But I promise I've gotten all my information from quite valid sources. I hear you're quite the fab flyer, Harry!"

After a bit of talking amongst themselves about the trios previous adventures through the years, Veleena's attention was caught by the elderly woman shouting out 'Anything from the trolly!' as she passed cabin after cabin of students. "Oh!" Hopping up to her feet, she slid the door aside, staring down at the trolly with as much excitement as a first year. 'Anything from the trolly, dear?' "Um...yes actually. Everything!" After paying, she struggled back into the cabin with a wide-set grin, her arms overflowing with items. "Merlin's beard... You act like you haven't ever tried any of those things before. You cant possibly eat all that on your own!" Ron exclaimed with a lopsided smile as a few pumpkin pasties fell into Hermione's lap "Hahaha that's because I haven't! And of course I cant, I'd positively burst if I tried. Here! Take what you like! Harry?"

Crookshanks batted at the end of a licorice wand Ron took up as Hermione sheepishly reached for a chocolate frog. Veleena had opened a cauldron cake, taking a small bite before her eyes widened. Lifting a hand to cover her full mouth, she couldn't help but speak through the chocolate coating her tongue " 'his is ealy ood!" She finished the remaining tiny cake before letting out a startled sound of surprised as a tiny chocolate frog landed on her thigh. "Oh! They are quite...lively, aren't they!" She scooped up awkwardly before placing it back into Ron's hands. Veleena was of course, accustomed to magic and magical items, though when it came to food, she couldn't say she'd ever had anything editable leap out at her before. "If you're impressed by these, wait till you see the joke shop in Hogsmeade." "I'm sure I'll find myself amazed by quite a number of things." Veleena hadn't had much in the ways of a childhood. Draco would bring a few gag items home from time to time, but nothing anything like even the things she'd helped Fred and George test out. She could honestly say growing up her life had lacked a certain flare of childish fun.

The train ride was exceedingly long, longer than even she'd anticipated as the cabin fell quiet with nothing but the sound of the soft rattling of the train and Hermione flipping through the pages of a book. She silently watched the scenery change little by little as they traveled deeper into Scotland, her attention caught for a moment as she felt a weight against her shoulder. Craning her head, she noticed Harry's leaning heavily against her, having fallen asleep. She was gently reminded in the back of her mind of her father's words to look after him. The instinctual need to do just that only seemed to deepen the more time she spent with him. With a faint smile, she leaned her head back against the window, allowing herself to drift off to sleep as well for a good remainder of the ride.


End file.
